Crank it til Your Ears Bleed
by song six
Summary: Roy, Kaldur, Conner, Wally, and Robin go on vacation on a road trip without telling anyone what they're really up to. Warning: for awful singing, dirty jokes, and plenty of gas. Exactly how it sounds. SINGING-FIC
1. Ohio: The YJ Reprise

"Alright you chimps, you guys ready?"

"I hate. Monkeys."

"Tch, feels like I've been ready for _centuries_."

"I dunnoooo…I think I left something in the batcave–"

"Dude! Like what? Your shark repellant?"

"Never know, we're stopping at a beach sometime right?"

"You just wanna make me wait longer!"

"Would you really use a toxic spray on sharks?"

"Kal, man, no. I would never do that…_to your mom_."

"Served! Rob totally got you!"

"You gonna take that Kaldur?"

"No, Roy. I am not…"

"Sounds like you are."

"…Similar to how Robin's mother did last night."

"OOOOOOOH!"

* * *

'Crank it til Your Ears Bleed'

by Songsix

Ohio by Bowling for Soup

* * *

School was out for summer vacation. The girls were driving them crazy. Red Tornado had been making them clean out the cave. Batman and Black Canary have been on their asses about training. Martian Manhunter kept giving them long lectures. Green Arrow wouldn't shut up about his old 'young and free' days. They've already done everything there is to do at Happy Harbor. The League were been taking all the cool missions. They haven't done anything stupid or fun in a while. Whatever their reason was…

"Whoo! This is gonna rock so hard!" …it didn't matter, except for the fact they took off on vacation without permission…

"Man, should we really let Roy drive?" …Robin hacked all of Batman's tracking sensors with Alfred's help…

"What's that supposed to mean?"…Roy rented a car with Oliver Queen's credit card…

"I dunno, you seem to have a problem with green arrows. I'd hate to get stuck on the road because of that."…Robin also told Batman about Gotham Academy's Mathlete camp…

"Oh, ha. Ha."

"Actually Rob, I think the real problem is the red arrows. He loves those. He'd find every traffic light from here to Ohio for those mother–"...while Wally told his parents about the Astronaut one and brought all the food in their fridge with him…

"Mother what?"…Conner told Megan he was staying in Smallville for the summer…

"Mother of pearl?"…and Kaldur doesn't lie…

"Mother of Robin."…so Wally did for him…

"Mommy Batman."…Roy suggested Wally tell Arthur that Kaldur got a summer job as a lifeguard, but instead…

"Mommy Alf–" …Wally told the King, Kaldur was going to a Jesus camp to calm his homosexual tendencies…"–OW!"

"Alf?"…Kaldur doesn't know, and Arthur believed him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Robin insisted in a mumble, glaring in Wally's direction. The speedster dramatically rubbed his shoulder where the boy punched him. The other boys just rolled their eyes at the two not bothering to question any further. Conner kept his eyes on the clear, blue, sky trying his best to ignore the younger teens on either side of him. Just his luck, he had to be stuck sitting in between Robin and Wally in the back. However, Kaldur was good with maps, and had a better understanding of the roads than he did so it made sense. But couldn't they stick Wally into the trunk or something? Maybe Robin? He's sure Boy Hostage was used to that sort of thing anyway.

"Are there any chips back there?" Roy asked, feeling his stomach grumble a bit. He hadn't had much to eat besides the cheap packet of donuts Wally shoved into his hands that morning. According to that kid, a nutritious breakfast consisted of powder sugar coated fried bread. He would kill for a steak about now…

"I think Wally ate them all."…he'd kill Wally even without the steak.

"Already? We just started driving!" Roy exclaimed angrily, squeezing his knuckles on the steering wheel. Kaldur patted his shoulder giving him an understanding look and he calmed down. Keep cool….keep cool…keep cool…

"I got hungry, sue me." Wally yawned, placing his hands behind his back and slipping his feet on top of the back of Kaldur's seat. Now the Atlantean was glaring forward.

"How about I stick an arrow up your ass?"

"Sure you'd love that." The red head countered sticking his tongue out playfully. Roy growled, and was just about to bite back but–

"Your mom did."

"OOOOOOH!" –someone else took care of that for him.

"Supey! How could you?" Wally asked in exasperation, jawed dropped in shock.

"Easy…" Conner replied with ease, folding his arms while the other four boys gave him gratified smiles, "…like your mom."

"You guys suck." Wally pouted, sulking in his seat, until he heard a familiar tune seeping from the speakers of the radio.

"_She said she needed a break, a little time to think…"_

He sat up immediately in excitement, wide-eyed, grabbing Kaldur by the shoulders shaking him from behind, "Hey! I love this song! Crank it up!"

"_There's nothing wrong with Ohio, except the snow and the rain…"_

Kaldur waved his hands away and turn the knob of the radio, "who is the artist?"

"_I really like Drew Carey, and I'd really love to see the Rock'n'Roll hall of fame!"_

"Kal, I played these guys for you before! Bowling for Soup!" Wally answered, bobbing his head in rhythm and strumming his air guitar.

"_So when you're done doing whatever, when you're through doing whoever…"_

The Atlantean quirked a confused eyebrow, "do you mean a bowl for soup?"

"_Come back to Texas! It's just not the same since you went away…"_

"Nooooo, Bowling for Soup."

"_Besides the Mexican food sucks more than here anyway…"_

Now Conner was unsure, "Why would you bowl for soup? Maybe for a trophy but–"

"_It shouldn't take very long. So long, so long!"_

"It's Bowling for Soup."

"_I bet she misses the sunrise, and misses that fruit pies, but I could be wrong!"_

"Maybe they bowl using soup! That's different…" Robin joked, scratching his chin with mock confusion to annoy the speedster.

"_Come back to Texas!"_

"Bowling. For. Soup."

"_It's just not the same since you went away!"_

"What a stupid sport. How would that even work?" Roy added in, catching Robin's knowing smile in the rearview mirror.

"_I bet you missed your exit, and drove right on through the Lone Star state."_

"IT'S BOWLING FOR SOUP!"

"_Troy Aikmen wants you back…"_

Roy and Robin both chuckled amused, "Yeah, and it's stu–"

"Everyone just shut up! It's the best part!" Wally yelled out, throwing his arms in the air slapping a hand over Robin's mouth earning him a gross, sloppy lick from the boy, and a hard shove from Conner.

"DUDE!" However, as the song progressed, he quickly moved on and was back to strumming his non-existent instrument. Robin and Roy started to bob their heads as well, Kaldur tapped his fingers, and Conner sat still in silent pleasure of the upbeat music. Eventually, all the boys were rocking out on their own imaginary instruments with Roy and Kaldur drumming on the steering wheel and headboard, Robin and Wally on their own air guitars, and Conner still sitting in content but grinning.

"Willie Nelson wants you back…" Wally sung out"…Come on Rob, Roy, you know the words!"

"NASA wants you back…" Roy started.

"The Bush Twins want you back…" Followed by Robin.

"Green Arrow wants you back!" Wally changed, starting a round of giggles from everyone but the archer.

"Artemis wants _you_ back."

"Cheshire wants _your _back."

"Robin wants _your_ back."

"You want your stupid hat!" Robin kicked the back of Roy's seat…

"You want your panties back."…earning a smirk from Roy, and a round of laughter from the other boys.

"Wally also wants them back." Conner added on.

"Cadmus wants you back!" Wally jabbed.

"Oooh! Messed up!" Robin called out.

"Ronald McDonald wants his suit back." Conner returned to the speedster.

"Bet you still want your boots back!"

"And Roy still wants his dumb hat!" Robin interrupted in a melodic belch.

"And Rob still wants his panties back!"

"And Wally still also wants them back."

"Supes has a hairy back." Robin scratched his sides like a monkey jokingly earning a growl from Conner.

"Robin hasn't dropped his sack."

"Wally touches his own sack." Robin reached over and slapped Wally over the head as he sang.

"All he ever does is jack!" Roy and the Boy Wonder chorused in perfect unison with a high-five.

"DUDE!"

"C'mon Kaldur, try one." The archer encouraged, giving the Atlantean a supportive nudge.

"Um…"

"Dude, it's so easy. Watch…" Wally started to demonstrate"…Kaldur wants Tula back!"

"…"

"Walls…"

"Wally I can't believe you."

"You're a jerk."

"I…I…I…"

"Brains are what Kid Flash lacks…" Came a low bass voice"…that, and a sack."

"DUDE!" The other boys only laughed harder grabbing their guts and giving Kaldur congratulatory slaps on the back.

"Plus his mom sure got back." Roy sighed dreamily…

"Black Canary sure got back."…Wally sung back, bashing his eyelashes with kissy noises.

"Totally!" Robin agreed, while Conner nodded quietly and Kaldur blushed slightly with a sheepish shrug.

"You're all dead meat." Roy muttered, as his eye began to twitch making the others chortle even louder.

As the song moved on to the grand finale, Robin leaned forward wrapping his arms around Roy's shoulders singing at the top of his lungs, "come back to Young Justice!"

"It's just not the same since you went away!" Wally chimed in, reaching over and leaning an elbow on Roy's shoulder as well.

Conner huffed, before shrugging his shoulders and joining in, out-of-tune but understanding the lyrics, rubbing his knuckles across Roy's red head, "before you lose your dumb hat!"

The three in the back then stared at Kaldur waiting in anticipation, until the boy sighed and finally gave in singing, "and forget all about air hockey games?"

"There's a seat for you on Miss M's ship!" Robin sang.

"And I got every souvenir saved!" Wally followed after.

"Besides their Bat Boy sucks more than ours anyway!"

"Besides their Speedster sucks more than ours anywaaaaaaaay!"

"Besides their Krypton sucks more than ours anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"AndNoOneLikesAquaman Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" Wally finished, and suddenly the whole car was grabbing their stomachs choking on spit hucking it up like hyenas…

"….Is this true?"…except for a confused Kaldur.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How do I explain...I wanted to do a humor focused fic, and I have never done a singing fic before. Thought I'd try it and give it a chance. I had vacation on the brain while thinking up ideas.

I'll just put the song used after the title and author thing. Check out my profile page and take the poll to let me know if you'd rather see slash pairings or straight pairings. I like both and write both.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought as well as any song you think they would jam to.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice' or any songs used


	2. SidekicksIIHeroes

**Disclaimer:** I do own any songs used or 'Young Justice'

**Author's Note:** Trying to download Dragon Age. Taking forever. So I thought I'd update.

This road trip takes place before the second season ever happens. Alright? Alright. With an overwhelming population that want slash, but while taking into consideration the people who don't like it, I'll hint _a lot_. You can take it however you wish. I highly suggest youtube-ing the song before reading. You can sing along too! It'll be formatted a little weird so the lyrics make more sense if you choose to sing...

* * *

'Crank it Til Your Ears Bleed'

By Songsix

Motown Philly by BoyzIIMen

* * *

As the sky grew stunningly darker and stars started to light the sky, the boys continued to drive on into adventure…_bored_ out of their minds. Roy was still behind the wheel, pumped up with five-hour energy shots. Kaldur still had the passenger seat, mostly because Roy stated he wouldn't be able to stand any of the other monkeys sitting up front. Conner was highly offended, stating he hated monkeys. Robin threw a fit and insisted they stop at a McDonald's, but Roy knew it was so he could access Wi-Fi and hack his Facebook. Wally shrugged his shoulders with understanding that Roy only wanted Kaldur up front, because he was sick, with _jungle fever_. Roy shoved one of his sweaty socks down his throat.

"MMF–MUEDE!" Wally cried, mouthful of Arrow feet. Rolling down his window, and to Kaldur's dismay, he littered the ground and chucked the slobbery sock out the car, "Bleh! Dude! Take a joke!" Kaldur made no comment to Roy's action seeing it as fit justice.

"When he said put a sock in it, guess he meant it literally!" Robin cackled, laughing and pointing at his best friend. Conner slapped his forehead well aware he was about to be in the middle of _another_ of a thousand arguments the two have gotten into.

Wally crossed his arms and slouched into his seat before muttering, "Save it, dick."

Robin immediately stopped laughing and rolled his eyes, "Dumbass."

"Pardon?" Asked Kaldur, with a raised brow. He didn't appreciate such language, tolerated it. However, if they were going to be stuck in a tiny car for a month it would be best not to anger the guy who can summon the most poisonous sea creatures in the world the next time they stop at a beach.

"Sorry Kal." Wally apologized, still glaring over at the youngest of their little gang.

Robin didn't apologize, but instead completely changed the topic, one he knew their beloved leader would not appreciate, "Y'know Kaldur, you can actually sing. I didn't know that." He commented, with mischief laced into every word. Kaldur immediately blushed, not exactly sure what to say, but that's alright! Wally took care of that for him.

"What Rob? Jealous the Little Mermaid has a girly voice too?"

"Yeah, just like how I'm jealous of your girl legs too."

"DUDE!"

"They are pretty toned." Conner observed, scanning light blue below Wally's cargo shorts. The speedster glared harder at the Boy Wonder, and hugged his legs to his body self consciously.

"It comes from running." He insisted, but the rest of the boys only snickered more.

"And palates?"

"He knows what that is?" Wally exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. _He_ does_."_

"For the last time, I never said 'it'." The speedster yelled at Conner waving his arms in his face, but the clone only shook his head and shoved the boy away, "But seriously, Rob's got a point."

"I'm pretty surprised too." Even Conner put in.

"I've actually known for awhile."

"Roy!" Kaldur scolded in between his teeth.

"WHAT? How?" Both Robin and Wally exclaimed in unison.

"I've heard him before."

"When you guys showered together?"

"Hey Wally. First rule of common road trip sense. Don't piss off the driver."

"Whatcha gonna do? Throw me out of the car? I can run faster than this thing, in case you forgot."

"Yeah, but do you have Atlantean skin, acrobatic skills, or the strength equal to that of steel?"

"Uh, no?"

"Then you wouldn't do so well if I threw you out while this thing's moving."

"Not cool!"

"Like you."

"AnyWAYS, how didja know Kaldur here could sing?" Robin wondered, raising his voice bringing attention back the poor boy.

"When you two boneheads weren't around, we'd kick it and listen to his favorite band…" Roy started with an amused smirk, elbowing Kaldur in the side.

"Roy, do not do this, I am warning you right now–"

"Then he'd start to sing…"

Kaldur was just about to stop him when Wally reached up from behind covering his mouth, "Mmmf!"

"What band?" Robin asked, a huge grinned across his face. Even Conner was excited to find out.

"Ouch! Geez Kaldur, didn't think you'd ever resort to biting!" Wally whined, shaking his hand in the air before petting it affectionately.

"Harper, I swear that I will–"

"_BoyzIIMen._"

"HA! Totally expected it. " Robin hooted, punching the air.

"Thought you would have preferred 'Part of My World'." Wally joked, the only one laughing in the car.

Breaking the silence, Kaldur muttered, "Why must you insist…"

"Kaldur likes boys and men?" Conner asked, cocking an eyebrow. He's heard of plenty of bands, like Three Doors Down and Five for Fighting. Mostly because he would google superman on his free time, but some he still wans't entirely familiar with.

"BoyzIIMen, Supey. Once again, just a name. No bowls, no soup, and no pedophilic tendencies for little boys or gross dragon slaying fetishes for older men, sorrytodisappointyouRoy–OW!"

"They're just called BoyzIIMen. Actually, Kal here can also sing some real soul." Roy bragged proudly.

"_Roy, _you–"

"REALLY? I wanna hear! Why don't we try laying out a beat? Plug in your mp3 Kaldur." Wally instructed, grabbing at the other boy's satchel searching around for the music player. However, Kaldur grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"No." He told them in a harsh tone.

All of the other boys slumped down in their own seats deflated, Wally whined even more, "Why nooooot?"

"I simply do not wish to. "

"Come on Kal, lighten up. You're pretty good. Show these punks. "Roy encouraged, giving him a soft shove on the shoulder.

"Please? The only thing we'll have to be worried about is if SB here messes up!" Robin added in, jabbing a thumb into Conner's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean? "

"I am not sure this is such a good idea…" Kaldur warned, not particularly enjoying the smiles forming on all their faces.

"Come ooooon!" Wally begged, while Robin pouted his lips, Conner gave the puppy eyes, and Roy gave a shit eating grin.

Kaldur sighed and gave in, "Just do not curse."

"Alright guys, ready to do this?" Wally asked, plugging the player into the radio bobbing his head side to side.

"Heck yeah." Robin chimed in.

"Know it." Roy nodded his head.

"I'll show you." Conner stated, giving the Boy Wonder a slightly punch.

"Young Justice Boys in effect" Wally announced goofily.  
"And it's about time!" The other boys, except Kaldur, chorused.  
"Here, I'll start it, watch and learn!" The speedster begun, taking the lead.

"_Boys to men, Boys to men  
Boys to men, boys to men._" The radio blasted, as the speedster bobbed his head getting into the beat…

"Young Justice Boys back again  
Doin'a couple flips and swings…"  
"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Roy and Robin called out, Conner joined in the end catching on.  
"Young Justice blasting off,  
Not ripped off Pokemon!" Wally wrapped, causing Kaldur to hang his head in shame, "Take it Roy!"

"It's long overdue but now,  
It is not Speedy."  
"Red Arrow, R E D, No not green" Robin added in.  
Wally chimed in, "Biggest dick you'll meet…cept–OW!"

"Kid Flash's has fast feet,  
While he mostly just eats!" Roy continued

"Red goggles, plenty of friends  
But he really needs to lay off his sweets."

All of the boys then paused staring at Kaldur to finally show his skills. Reluctantly, Kaldur shook his head before smiling nervously and singing out with a smooth bass voice…

"Back as sidekicks, we would dream about this everyday!" All the other boys whooped and cheered…  
"So we told them, get on board!" Robin sung along, elbowing Conner who added in…  
"Or get out of the way!"  
"Then we started fighting crime!"  
"It didn't start so smooth…" Kaldur _had_ to add, earning a bunch of groans from the back, and a chuckle from Roy.  
"So we sucked up our pride and here we are!" Robin countered.  
"Kickin' butt just for you!" Wally sang, kicking the air, _and _Kaldur's seat.

"Young Justice Boys back again  
Doin'a couple flips and swings  
Young Justice blasting off,  
Not ripped from Pokemon!"

"Yo these five heroes were real  
Smooth with their kicks and their sh–"

"_Robin_…" Kaldur warned.

"Hits?"

"Kal, Walls, Rob, Roy, Con  
Only Kal knows responsibility  
Maybe it's the gills?" Roy rapped on, but not without trying his best not to bust a gut.

"The spotlight is on Supes now, watch him save kids!" Wally butted in.  
"Da da, daaa da da, da da da da da da." Came Robin and Roy, as well as kaldur who started to lighten up…slightly.  
"Jumping heights in a single bound!" Robin sang out.  
"Always carry your utility belt around." Conner came up with a proud smirk.  
"Rob always has to troll!" Wally joined in high fiving the clone.  
"Hiding his identity from the world but it's not like we don't already know!" Both Wally and Roy planned together from the start. Robin seethed in his spot.

"Back as sidekicks, we would dream about this everyday!"  
So we told them, get on board!  
Or get out of the way!  
Then we started fighting crime!  
It didn't start so smooth…  
So we sucked up our pride and here we are!  
Kickin' butt just for you!"

"Young Justice Boys back again  
Doin'a couple flips and swings  
Young Justice blasting off,  
Not ripped from Pokemon!"

"_boys to men, boys to men, boys to men  
boys to men, boys to men, boys to men."_

"Then we started fighting crime!" Robin started, bringing them to the end.  
"We make all the chicks drool!" Wally had to add.

"Now check this out, one day back at Cadmus  
Three guys saved Supes than they came up to me I said:  
What's your name?" Roy started rapping once more, still receiving sheepish embarrassed glances from Kaldur.

"YOUNG JUSTICE!" The whole back seat yelled out in response.  
"But hey. I didn't wanna play no kiddie games!"

"Than Kal said: Alright Roy  
If you need us, we'll always be behind you." Wally joined in, patting the Atlantean on the back.

"And then Walls said: Yo Roy, check this out  
What the hell is wrong with you?" Robin laughed out.

"Needs to get the arrow outta his butt!"

"Wally! Robin!" Kaldur groaned.

"Nah…needs one up it! " That earned a slap from Roy to both of the 'monkeys'.

_"Doom doom doom da da, doom doom doom da da  
Da di da di da da, da da, daa daa daa_

Doom doom doom da da, doom doom doom da da  
Da di da di da da, da da, daa daa daa."

The radio went on, as all the boys got into it as well.

"Young Justice Boys back again  
Doin'a couple flips and swings  
Young Justice blasting off,  
Not ripped from Pokemon!"

"_Boys to men, boys to men, boys to men  
boys to men, boys to men, boys to men."_

The song finally ceased, and their beloved leader no longer had to hide his face in embarrassment. Someone than quickly shook him from behind brashly. With an excited voice Wally asked, "So Kaldur…we're not so bad huh?"

"I never said you would be." Kaldur responded, implying that's exactly what he thought, of course.

"I know you probably thought so. You know, because the rest of us aren't–"

"Are not what?"

"You know…"

"_What?"_

"Into BoyzIIMen that much."

"Ah, I see."

"…and black–OW!"


	3. Bats Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:** Hope someone's still reading this…anyways…I know it's a different artist, but I think the cover is more fitting. P.S. this one's not a sing-along. This was quickly typed, Might be a bit messy.

* * *

'Crank it til Your Ears Bleed'

by Songsix

Girls Just Want to have Fun Covered by Relient K

* * *

He finally got the window seat when Kaldur got Robin and Wally to agree to behave. It was a relief, because quite frankly, one of them was always ripping one. He couldn't tell who, but if you sat in the middle it was impossible to escape. With Robin in the middle he knew right away who it was. Conner had his gaze fixed on the sky as they continued to drive into the night. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the mystical night. Not even when Wally rolled down the window to moon the passing cars, or even when Robin drew on the back of Kaldur's neck as he napped. There was something magical about it all that trapped him into a–"Wow Supes, you look like you're in a trance. Is it one of those mind reading clone things again? –OW!"

Conner broke his look for the first time that night as all the other boys, save for Kaldur who volunteered to take the wheel, stared at him. He was the only one Roy trusted behind the wheel. Robin wasn't so 'concerted' claiming the Batmobile was just as good practice as a real car. However. Roy, however, was pretty adamant to believe that the laws of the road didn't apply to the Batmobile so much. He was also sure Wally's never driven car since he's never actually needed one.

"I've never…really looked at the stars." Conner explained pointing towards the window.

"Guess you don't really have time when beating baddies into concrete huh?" Wally commented, punching a fist into the palm of his other hand for dramatic effect.

"Look right there Conner. See the three aligned stars?" Kaldur pointed out. Three shining stars popped out more prominently than the others did, and he quickly found the pattern.

"Yeah?"

"That is Orion's belt."

"Who?"

"It is called a constellation. They are shapes formed by the stars." Kaldur explained.

Conner furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before saying, "doesn't look like a belt."

"Use your imagination." Wally instructed, before pointing his finger out to another pattern of stars, "look at that constellation. Looks like me."

Roy jerked his head behind in a quick motion waking from his nap following Wally's finger. When he saw which constellation it was his eyes narrowed. "You mean Hercules?" He snorted shaking his head before correcting him, "I think he means Cassiopeia."

"DUDE!"

"What's that?" Conner asked, not familiar with this information.

Kaldur chuckled heartily before replying eagerly, "Cassiopeia is 'the Queen'."

"Pretty fitting." Robin piped in, smirking.

Wally's nose visibly twitched, before a wicked grin found it's way onto his face. "Dude, it's night time. Don't you think you should take off those sunglasses?" He suggested with a mischievous tone. Conner couldn't help but agree nodding his head. The other two remained quiet, wishing to see where this went.

"Nice try, but you know the rules." Robin reminded, placing his hands behind his head, kicking off his shoes and slipping them onto the heads of Kaldur and Roy's chairs. They weren't feeling the aster, but they sure were smelling it. Roy didn't hesitate to poke each foot off with his emergency arrow. When Robin still didn't move, due to callous training enforced by the Batman, he licked his hand and slapped a whopping amount of mucus on to each one. When even _that_ didn't work, Kaldur sighed and handed Roy a feather from the emergency pack they both prepared specifically for Wally and Robin. As soon as it came into vision, Robin removed his feet before Roy could even get in a slight tickle. Conner wondered how they knew to be ready for those sorts of things. He also wondered if they had something specifically for the purpose of whenever either of the boys thought it was okay to 'crop dust the backseat'.

"Wally has a point there, how can you even see? You're missing out on the stars and fun." Roy agreed, trying to tempt the boy. But he still wouldn't budge.

"I can see just fine." He said defiantly, crossing his arms to make his point.

Wally tsked him, "don't you want to have fun too? C'mon. Like how that constellation over there reminds me of Roy…"

"What is it?"

"Take your sunglasses off and you can see." Wally's tone reminded Conner a lot of Cheshire's at that moment.

Roy mumbled something incoherent under his breath before muttering, "he's talking about the swan. What's really fascinating is Taurus over there."

"Why?" Conner asked, as his eyes searched out the constellation.

"Because it's what Wally's full of." Roy Explained.

"Bull." Kaldur finished, and they high-fived each other in one quick motion never moving their heads.

"Y'know! All these gang ups on me are getting old real fast." Wally yelled out, before slinking back into his seat and grumbling quietly.

"Like your jokes."

"And your mom."

Roy and Kaldur proceeded to high-five once more. It reminded Conner a lot of that fist thing Robin and Kid Flash always did. "Whatever…" Wally whined, before magically pulling out a bag of pork rinds and stuffing his mouth with them. That explained a lot.

"You totally ask for it, don't even sulk." Robin laughed, giving him a light punch to the arm.

Wally immediately sat straight up as if a light bulb went off in his head, before swinging an arm around Robin's shoulders. "I'd sulk less if you'd have fun with us. We can totally be Gemini, but you have to actually be able to see the stars to join in."

"I just…I can't. You know that." Robin insisted, pulling away from him, waving his hand in front of his nose. Conner hoped it was just Wally's breath and not something that would soon come his way…

"Dude, you can't always let grown-ups stop you from having fun." Nope it wasn't his breath! Conner pinched his nose.

"Wally has a point." Roy added in.

"How?" Robin questioned, but regret melted his face as soon as Roy plugged Wally's music player back in. A blast of guitars came out of the speakers, and Conner suddenly had a bad feeling as well…

"Like when I come home after a tiring fight. And my mom says: When you gonna live your life right?" Started Wally.

"What the–" Robin squeaked, but Roy was quick to come in next.

"Wally just tells her: oh mother dear, we are not the fortunate ones." He sang out, throwing his arms up into the air, "heroes, we just want to fight crime!"

"Stop it. Now."

"Because villains, they just want to start crime." Kaldur joined in confidently.

"Look, if you guys just stop…_that_…I'll explain...It's just that…Even Alfred doesn't get that when the Young Justice alarm rings in the middle of the night–"

"And Batman yells: what you gonna do with your life?" Wally interrupted yelling into Robin's face.

"I thought I said–"

"Rob should say…" Kaldur came in with, before Roy and Wally sang together…

"Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one! Because we just want to fight crime!"

Refusing to take any more, Robin ripped the music player from the dashboard while the other three boys went into giggle fits. Conner only watched. "Ha-ha." Robin spat out darkly, but that only made them laugh harder.

"Remind him we're heroes too, we just want to fight crime. That's all we really want!" Roy chortled.

"And fun!" Wally laughed.

"What?" Robin exclaimed, as he realized Roy had his own music player, and it was already set up out of reach...

"Y'know, because it's nice that we can do things like this and just have fun." Wally explained.

"It'd be more fun if we could call you something other than 'Rob'." Roy pointed out.

"I don't know, 'Boy Wonder' seems to roll off of the tongue nicely."

"So does Short Pants."

"Shove it Arrow Breath. You too Twinkle Toes." Robin grumbled, shaking his head as the guitars started to play again. Conner didn't understand the problem, the melody seemed pretty nice. He even started to tap his foot to the beat.

"I prefer Scaley Bottomed."

"You really want to start Gillhead? And shush! SB doesn't know about that yet." Robin scolded Kaldur.

"About what?"

Before anyone could answer him Wally broke in, "Look Rob, we're all buds here and we all just wanna have fun. You too, admit it."

"I told you already, it's Batman's rules, not mine."

"C'mon Rob…don't be such a dick."

"Don't be such a used douche."

"Gross." Finally, Wally, Roy, and Kaldur ceased their teasing and left the poor boy alone. Conner could see Robin physically relax as they let him be. They all fell into silence listening to the music play on peacefully, but halfway through the song Wally couldn't help but…

"You know, it's such a pity…"

"What?" Robin jerked in his spot almost ready to punch someone in the face.

"When the crime fighting is done, bats just want to have fun…" Kaldur didn't care.

"Don't–"

"Some Bats take an obnoxious brat and hide him away from the rest of the world!" Neither did Roy.

"But inside, he wants to be the one to walk in the sun!"

"And creepy alleyways…" Roy corrected Wally.

"Oh bats just want to have fuh-un!"

"Oh bats just want to have..."

"That's all they really waaaaaant!"

"Some fuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

"When patrolling the night is done!"

"Bats – they want to have fuh-un!"

"Ooooh! Bats! Just want to have...!"

"They just wanna!"

"They just wanna!"

"They just wanna!"

"They just wanna!"

"They just wanna!"

"Bats, they just wanna have fun!"

"OH BATS! THEY JUST WANNA HAVE!"

"Some !"

"They just wanna have fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Conner watched Robin grow even more irritated by the second until finally…"Boys, just wanna have–"…he slapped some sort of adhesive over Wally's mouth and it was over. Kaldur and Roy stopped, but Conner could see their smirks in the mirrors. Wally slumped down into his seat glaring down the Boy Wonder, but he didn't seem to care.

"I've always hate that song." He told Conner, but as hey continued to drive on he couldn't help it…

"Bats just wanna have –" Robin snapped his head towards him so fast you didn't need super hearing to hear it. Conner only shrugged his shoulders not ashamed at all, "what? It's catchy." Before Robin could even do anything they all pinched their noses and groaned.

"OH MAN! Who ripped one?"

"Wally."

"Let's tie him to the roof!"

"Not again!"

"Who removed the glue?"

* * *

**P.S.** Yeah, I'm going with Conner assumed in the first song they literally meant Robin's real udnerwear. Okay...happy reading!


End file.
